This invention relates to a document shredder, and more particularly to a compact, electrically driven desk-top shredder especially for executive use in government, industry or related organizations.
Although various kinds of electrically driven desk-top shredders have heretofore been proposed, these shredders are comparatively large in size and thus occupy a large amount of desk space. Furthermore the fragments which result from the shredding of documents are discharged into a plastic bag secured to the outside of the shredder case, a defect which detracts from both the appearance of the room and the performance of the machine. In agencies or organizations within the government or industry upper echelon personnel generally deal with a great number of documents which become unnecessary and which must be destroyed by a shredder. In order to destroy these unnecessary documents such personnel must leave their desks and themselves make use of a shredder at a remote location. This not only consumes time but also lowers business efficiency since such key staffmembers handle more of these documents than do other personnel.